The Elemental Terrorists
by baseballboy101
Summary: James adams and Kerry think its a terrorist group planning to blow up the London bridge, Skulduggery and Valkrie think its another accelerator, things could go bad please review, tell me if i should keep going or not :) thanks -Jackson
1. Chapter 1

Before you read this crossover of cherub and skulduggery pleasant you should know, James and Kerry have already been on this mission for 4 months befriending daughter of Hugo Spitz, leader of the terrorist group "The Elementals" and the events in this book lay after Skulduggery Pleasant, dying of the light and cherub is in-between Brigands MC and Shadow wave

"No." Skulduggery exclaims "China, I'm not going to London"

"Skulduggery please stop sulking, it's rather quite sad to see a skeleton sulk, considering you have no face to sulk with"

"I'm not sulking, I'm whinging there's a difference. Why can't you just get Tanith to go?"

"She can't, she's in Australia with Fletcher attending Tane and Hayley's funeral, oh and looking for his murderous ex-girlfriend Myra.

"Well I'm not going"

"Fine, I'll get Valkyrie to go by herself, if anything happens to her it'll just be your fault because you didn't want to go to London"

"I hate you." Skulduggery says defeatedly, and walking out into the lobby, passing Valkyrie as she goes in to talk to China he sits down staring at the door impatiently.

Skulduggery straightens his legs out, his knees are sore from sitting down for forty-five minutes waiting for Valkyrie to come out of there. "How do my bones even get sore?" he mutters to himself "All I am is bone". Valkyrie walks out and sees Skulduggery with his leg behind his head, and whips out her phone taking a picture before he can even register what she's doing. "That's going on our Christmas card" she gets out in between giggles, he stands up putting his hat back on and asks "why were you in there so long?"

Valkyrie looks at him, checking if he was serious, he was" Because unlike you, I agreed to going, didn't walk out and actually listened to why we are going to London"

"So, why are we then?"

"Not telling you" she says smugly with a nice little poke of the tongue afterwards.

"Fine, I just won't help you get better at your white lightning magic"

"So you're officially calling it white lightning magic?"

"Does it annoy you?"

"Yes"

"Then yes"

"Whatever, we are going to London to…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Show me the information you guys have on Hugo Spitz" said Zara Asker the chairwoman of CHERUB, the spy kids agency as Kerry Chang handed James Adams the files, he lays them out onto the desk, and Zara picks on up seemingly at random and reads it, the file is labelled 'The Elementals' "it sounds like a band name" Zara says with more doubt in her voice than Kerry and James would've liked.

"We've hacked into their computers, that's what they are calling themselves"

"And you're sure Hugo Spitz it's the leader?"

"Yes miss, even his daughter, Bella knows it, she is a pretty weird kid but she trusts us" Kerry says dully

"How is she weird?"

"I don't know, once I was up in her room and I heard something smash downstairs and I ran down and I could've sworn I saw one glass on the ground smashed and the other hovering over the ground like she caught it with her mind or something, and I looked up at her face and then the glass was on the ground without a scratch on it, how would it have fallen and not smashed? It was like magic" Kerry goes on about how things sometimes randomly go on fire, or Bella falls but a gust of wind saves her from falling.

"That is very strange, you should look into that." Zara tells Kerry

"And I've caught snippets of information, like her dad asks her if the surge? Has happened yet, I'm not sure what that means, but I'm guessing it's something to do with them blowing stuff up or electricity." James tells Zara

"Well get back there, find out what they are targeting, why they are targeting it and most importantly stop them, oh and if you can find out why that girl, what was her name? Oh yes, Bella, is so weird try and report that directly to me too."


End file.
